The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the portable electronic device environment. As the portable electronic devices increase in functionality, more components are required to be packaged into each portable electronic device leading to greater space requirements within the packaging of the portable electronic device. Each of these components ultimately requires more energy to operate which in turn leads to a decrease in the performance of battery life.